Des vacances sans Vongola, s il-vous-plaît ?
by Rebornxworld
Summary: Tsuna a tout prévu pour ses vacances avec son petit-ami, Mukuro. Tout?...Non. Il a oublié de prévoir que les Vongola savent très bien retrouver l'un des leur surtout quand il veut être tranquille. [Tsunayoshi.S ; Mukuro.R]


Salut, tout le monde

Voici, ma nouvelle fic Khr.

Aucuns des personnages ne m'appartiennent.

Le rythme de publication sera plus ou moins régulier.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

BONNE LECTURE :)

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada souriait en regardant le paysage défiler par la fenêtre de la voiture. Il était heureux. Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'avait eu lieu le voyage de classe organisé par Reborn et maintenant c'était les vacances. Tsuna avait décidé de partir en vacances dans une villa au bord de la mer avec son petit-ami. La villa et le coin de plage qui allait avec ainsi qu'un bout de forêt appartenait au Vongola. Il avait dit à Mukuro ce qu'il pensait faire pendant les vacances et celui-ci avait été ravi. Ils avaient donc commencé à organiser leur vacance en amoureux.

Mukuro était justement assis à côté de lui en train de conduire. Ils n'avaient pas voulu se faire remarquer en se faisant conduire par des Vongolas ou les hommes de Dino. Alors Mukuro avait décidé de louer une voiture au nom de la mère de son petit-ami et de prendre le volant. Tsuna détourna son regard du paysage pour regarder son petit-ami. Mukuro portait un tee-shirt blanc ne laissant pas place à l'imagination exactement comme son pantacourt noir. Tsuna, lui, portait à peu près la même chose sauf que son tee-shirt était bleu nuit et son pantacourt était beige.

-Kufufu…Est-ce que tu sais si on est encore loin ? Demanda Mukuro en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil

-Attends, trente petites secondes. Dit Tsuna en ouvrant la boîte à gants pour trouver la carte

Il déplia la carte et commença à chercher dessus le petit dessin représentant la villa. Dès qu'il l'eut trouvé il jeta un coup d'œil à la route pour voir des panneaux avec des noms de villes malheureusement sur ce bout de route il n'y en avait pas.

-Mukuro. C'est quoi le nom de la dernière ville qu'on a traversé ?

-C'est Auroda ! Répondit Mukuro alors que Tsuna se mettait à la chercher sur la carte

-Ok ! Alors à la prochaine intersection, tu tournes à droite et tu suis ce chemin. Après on arrivera dans un petit village du nom de Grimwood et quand on l'aura traversé on sera dans la forêt derrière la villa. Dit Tsuna en suivant la route avec son doigt sur la carte

Mukuro acquiesça aux indications que lui donna Tsuna. Ce-dernier ouvrit son carreau et alluma la radio. Il se mit à fredonner tout doucement alors qu'il pensait aux super vacances qu'il allait passer sans ses gardiens et sans Reborn, le rêve quoi. Il faisait super beau et chaud en ce début de vacance, ce qui allait les obligé à aller gouter à l'eau de la mer. Tsuna regarda la route et vit les intersections.

-C'est celle-là qu'il faut prendre ! Dit-il en indiquant un chemin de terre

-Kufufu…Merci, mon adorable petit copilote. Dit Mukuro faisant rougir adorablement Tsuna

Ils suivirent le chemin avec difficulté à cause de son état. Finalement, ils virent un petit village totalement abandonné et envahit par le lierre et les plantes sauvages. Les maisons étaient en ruines et semblait daté d'au moins deux siècles précédent.

-C'est ça Grimwood ?! Dit Tsuna surprit

-Kufufu…C'est très joli pour faire de belle histoire effrayante. Dit Mukuro

-Dis pas ça ! Ce village est mort. Il n'y a pas âme qui vive. Le réprimanda gentiment Tsuna qui sentait que son petit-ami allait le trainer dans le village pour lui faire peur ou lui montrer des illusions

Ils traversèrent le village tout aussi lentement que le chemin de terre à cause du chemin complètement disparut. « Heureusement que le soleil commence à peine à se coucher parce que sinon ça serait super flippant. » pensa Tsuna pendant que Mukuro imaginait toutes les possibilités que lui offrait ce village. Au bout d'une bonne heure de route et après avoir traversé la forêt, ils virent enfin a villa. Mukuro se gara sous le car-port et coupa le moteur.

La villa était une maison toute simple avec une terrasse et un balcon. On accédait à la porte d'entrée par un petit chemin dallait de chaque côté par de très joli arbuste. Ils sortirent de la voiture, prirent leur bagage et allèrent à la villa. Tsuna sortit les clés de sa poche et ouvrit la porte. Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle très bien éclairé par ses grandes baies vitrées. La grande salle se découpait en trois parties. Il y avait la cuisine dans le fond à gauche avec son passe-plat, la salle à manger à quelque pas de celle-ci. Il y avait un escalier en carrelage blanc cassé qui séparer la salle à manger du salon home-cinéma. La salle à manger se composait d'une table pouvant facilement accueillir la dixième génération Vongola sans qu'ils ne soient écrasés les uns contre les autres. Le salon, lui, avait un canapé d'angle des plus confortables de couleur blanche ainsi qu'une table basse en verre et tout ce qu'il faut pour avoir un home-ciné digne de ce nom. La décoration de la pièce en elle-même était très simple avec des cadres représentant des paysages et des orchidées déposées dans chaque partie. Il y en avait une blanche dans la cuisine, une jaune sur la table à manger et une mauve dans sur la table basse.

-Kufufu…C'est très sympathique. Dit Mukuro en observant la pièce

-Oui. On a toute la villa rien que pour nous deux. Dit Tsuna avant de partir ouvrir une baie pour faire entrer de l'air dans la villa qui n'avait sûrement pas été aérer

-Kufufu…J'espère que les chambres sont tout aussi sympathiques. Dit Mukuro en l'attrapant par la taille

-Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est une villa Vongola donc ça sera sûrement le cas. Dit Tsuna en appuyant sa tête contre son épaule alors qu'il observait la terrasse

Il repéra rapidement des transats, un hamac, un barbecue ainsi qu'un salon d'extérieur. Il sentit Mukuro lui déposait plein de bisou papillons dans le cou ce qui le fit fondre entre ses bras. Tsuna se retourna dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Le baiser devient rapidement moins chaste pour leur plus grand plaisir. Ils finirent par se séparer par manque d'oxygène.

-Tu vas chercher la glacière, s'il-te-plaît. Pendant ce temps, je vais voir quelle chambre on pourrait prendre. Dit Tsuna

-Kufufu…prend celle avec le plus grand lit. Dit Mukuro avant de lui faire un bisou sur la tempe et de partir à la voiture

Tsuna retourna chercher son bagage et monta l'escalier. Il arriva sur un superbe palier. Il posa son bagage en haut de celui-ci et pris le couloir de droite. Il ouvrit les différentes portes pour voir ce qui se trouvait derrière. Il n'avait pas demandé les plans à son grand-père. Il lui avait juste demandé si la villa était libre et si elle pouvait accueillir deux personnes ainsi que l'adresse. Une fois qu'il eut ouvert et fermer toutes les portes du couloir, il fit de même pour l'autre couloir. Une fois qu'il eut fait le tour de l'étage, il remarqua trois choses. Tout d'abord il y a presqu'autant de chambres et de salle de bains qu'au manoir secondaire des Vongolas. Et en plus pour accéder au balcon, il faut passer pour une grande salle possédant : un billard, un jeu de fléchette, une vieille machine à sous ainsi qu'une table de jeux et une piste de danse. Tsuna était allé sur la terrasse pour voir qu'elle possède : un jacousie, un coin salon et un coin bar. Une fois qu'il eut fini son petit tour et récupérer son bagage, il alla dans la première chambre du couloir de droite. La chambre était spacieuse dans les tons bordeaux avec un grand lit deux personnes aux draps écru. Il y avait une armoire et bureau en bois clair. Tsuna posa son sac à terre et ouvrit la fenêtre en fermant légèrement les volets pour garder de la fraicheur. Il redescendit chercher le sac de Mukuro et monta le mettre dans leur chambre. Il ouvrit l'armoire et commença à ranger leurs affaires.

-Tsuna ! Appela Mukuro d'en bas

Tsuna termina de ranger le pantacourt qu'il avait dans les mains et descendit. Il chercha Mukuro du regard et le trouva dans la cuisine. Ils se mirent à ranger le contenu de la glacière en discutant. Tsuna raconta à Mukuro ce qu'il avait vu à l'étage et où se trouvait leur chambre. Mukuro sentait qu'ils allaient vraiment bien s'amuser ici, entre la plage privé et le jacousie ainsi que toutes les chambres qui ne demandaient qu'à être utilisé.

-Kufufu…Je vais faire un tour à l'étage. Dit Mukuro

-Ok. Je vais terminer de ranger nos affaires et après je vois pour le repas. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Kufufu…Voilà, une bonne idée. Ta mère m'a dit que tu étais aussi bon cuisinier qu'elle. Et je dois dire que sa cuisine est divine alors la tienne… Dit Mukuro en laissant sa phrase en suspend alors que ses yeux pétillés d'envie

Tsuna se sentit rougir sous son regard alors qu'il rigolait. Il embrassa Mukuro et partit à l'étage dans leur chambre pendant que lui faisait un tour d'horizon. Mukuro fit du repérage et contrôla que l'eau et l'électricité étaient bien mises en route avant qu'il ne rejoignit son cher Tsunayoshi dans leur chambre le temps des vacances. Il l'aida à terminer à ranger leur affaire non sans lui faire quelques petits gestes pour le chauffer un peu. Ils finirent par descendre et Tsuna commença à préparer le repas pendant que Mukuro allait chercher du bois pour le barbecue. Tsuna fit cuire la viande au barbecue pendant que Mukuro dressait la table sur la terrasse. Grâce à ses illusions, Mukuro dressa une table simple dans un cadre romantique comme l'aime son petit-ami. Ils passèrent rapidement à table et discutèrent tout et de rien. Mukuro réussit à persuader Tsuna d'aller faire un tour à Grimwood à l'occasion parce qu'il voulait d'abord profiter de son petit-ami. Ils passèrent ainsi leur première nuit dans la villa à se montrer combien ils s'aiment.

XxxXxxXxxX

Les rayons du soleil passèrent doucement entre le volet entrouvert de la chambre de Tsuna et de Mukuro. Tsuna bougea doucement dans son sommeil et cacha son visage contre le torse de son petit-ami pour échapper aux rayons. Il sentit Mukuro resserrait sa prise sur sa hanche alors qu'il soupira doucement. Tsuna écouta le silence environ. « J'aime ce calme, cela change de la maison….Quoique à la maison aussi il y a des bruits de disputes. » pensa Tsuna en écoutant et entendant un bruit de dispute venant d'en bas. A cette pensée, il se réveilla d'un coup. Il s'extirpa difficilement de la prise de Mukuro. Il chercha dans la chambre un vêtement. Il trouva un boxer qu'il enfila rapidement sans savoir si c'était le sien ou celui de Mukuro. Il attrapa un peignoir qu'il avait jeté la veille sur la chaise de bureau. Il l'enfila en catastrophe et partit dans le couloir en sortant Natsu. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il descendit les escaliers en catastrophe et apparut dans la salle à manger. Et c'est là qu'il vit la chose la plus improbable et la plus horrible. La première génération Vongola au complet était là en train de se battre. « Oh, merde ! » pensa-t-il

-Posez cette orchidée, Daemon ! Dit Tsuna en le voyant prendre l'orchidée sur la table pour la lancer

Sa phrase eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Ils semblèrent se calmer préférant l'observait. Tsuna n'était pas bien réveiller et avait ses cheveux plus en batailles que d'habitude. Il portait un peignoir orange et était pieds nus. Natsu se trouvait juste à côté de lui et observait les invités. Tsuna alla jusqu'à Daemon et lui retira l'orchidée des mains pour la reposer sur la table.

-Buongiorno. Dit Giotto

-Buongiorno. Vous pouvez me parlez japonais. Dit Tsuna

Là, ils l'observèrent encore et étant de nouveau sur leur garde. Tsuna se passa une main dans les cheveux en se disant que cela allait être long. Il recula doucement jusqu'au escalier et se pencha dans ceux-ci et cria :

-Mukuro ! Descends, on a de la visite !

Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour que Mukuro apparaisse vêtu de son pantacourt de la veille. Il observa Tsuna pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien avant de porter son regard sur les invités. Quand Tsuna, remarqua qu'il avait vu Daemon il eut peur qu'il sorte son trident mais il ne fit rien. Ils entendirent la première génération taquinée Daemon comme quoi il avait un double en short. Pendant qu'eux faisait cela Tsuna et Mukuro se regardaient l'air de dire : « nos vacances sont en train de s'envoler ».

-Et si on s'asseyait. Dit Tsuna en indiquant la table

Ils s'assirent donc tous autour de la table en silence en ayant des questions plein la tête. Toute la première génération s'assit d'un côté de la table alors qu'en face d'eux se trouvait Tsuna et Mukuro. Tsuna décida d'observer un peu plus en détail la première génération. Il y avait Alaude qui se tenait un peu à l'écart. Il avait des yeux gris d'acier et des cheveux noirs ainsi qu'une peau pâle. A côté de lui se trouvait Knuckle qui était reconnaissable avec sa tenue de prêtre puis Lampo à sa droite se trouvait Asari dans sa tenue japonaise traditionnel. Il y avait ensuite Giotto reconnaissable à ses cheveux blonds en batailles à côté de lui se trouvait G avec ses cheveux rouges et son tatouage en forme de flamme sur la joue, et enfin il y avait Daemon qui ressemblait à Mukuro mais avec des vêtements sombres et pas à la mode.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Et où sommes-nous ? Demanda G qui n'en pouvait plus de regarder les deux adolescents dans le blanc des yeux

-Vous êtes dans une villa au Japon. Et je m'appelle… Commença Tsuna

-TSUNA ! TÊTE D'ANANAS ! Crièrent plusieurs voix

Tsuna se retourna précipitamment pour voir tous ses amis s'agglutinant dans l'entrée en leur souriant. Yamamoto, Lambo, Hibari, Ryohei, Chrome, Gokudera étaient là avec leur bagages. Tsuna regarda Mukuro qui se retenait tant bien que mal de sortir son trident et expédié tout le monde sauf son petit-ami en Enfer. Tsuna posa sa main sur la cuisse de Mukuro pour le détendre.

- _Dites-moi que s'est un cauchemar ?!_ Pensa Tsuna sur un ton défaitiste

- _Kufufu…je dois te dire que non !_ Lui répondit Mukuro, dans sa tête

- _Ce n'est vraiment pas possibles d'avoir des vacances sans Vongola ?_ Pensa Tsuna d'un ton désespérer

- _Malheureusement non…kufufu !_ Pensa Mukuro d'une manière défaitiste en regardant leurs invités

* * *

Une Reviews?


End file.
